


without words, with you

by keyhun



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyhun/pseuds/keyhun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello, i've been posting on livejournal for a few years now but it seems like a large portion of readers are now on ao3. i stubbornly clung to lj for as long as i could but i do want what i write to reach a larger audience than it seems to be reaching now, so i decided to give in and start posting here. i think i'll only post the works i'm more proud of on ao3, but all my works will be available @ http://keyhun.livejournal.com/ :)</p></blockquote>





	without words, with you

Changmin hasn’t said it in a while, but there’s other ways to show you love someone than just saying it.

Changmin shows Jaejoong he loves him when he kisses the older man’s temple after Jaejoong comes home from a long, exhausting day. Jaejoong will walk through the door, kick off his shoes and heave a sigh, run his fingers through his hair. He looks tired, and Changmin is there in a second, lips pressed to his head, reminding him that it’s time to unwind and rest. 

He shows Jaejoong just how much he cares when he holds him in his arms and runs a soothing hand down Jaejoong’s back. Sometimes Jaejoong can’t take it. Sometimes he feels guilt and pity but he knows Changmin hates that so he keeps it in. Changmin lets Jaejoong know that he’s okay, they’ll be okay, because they’ve come this far and there’s no way either of them can turn back now.

He lets Jaejoong know how much he worries when Jaejoong gets a papercut and Changmin is there in an instant, sterilizing and dressing the wound, no matter how small. Or when Jaejoong is being his clumsy self and tripping over air and dropping ingredients all over the kitchen. Changmin is simply there, being Jaejoong’s third and fourth hand when his own two aren’t being very dependable. 

Changmin lets Jaejoong know, over and over again, how deeply in love he is when he kisses down the bumps of his spine when they bathe together late at night, drenched in scented soaps and oils. He forces the truth into Jaejoong’s skin when he sucks blueish-purple blossoms onto the pale expanse of Jaejoong’s neck, chest, and back and tenderly caresses the sharp jut of Jaejoong’s sides. He wants to say the words so badly. It aches inside his bones that he can’t. _I love you, I love you, Jaejoong, I love you forever and always. My one and only, please know how in love with you I am._

He can only hope Jaejoong knows.

“Changmin-ah, please,” Jaejoong gasps and Changmin wastes no time in getting them out of the tub, dried off, and into their bed of satiny sheets. Changmin had always liked how smooth the material was and how tempting Jaejoong looked against it. 

Changmin allows his tongue to rove over Jaejoong’s skin—over places he’s already marked and places he has yet to taste his fill of. Jaejoong shivers and turns onto his stomach, spreading his legs slightly and Changmin understands because they’ve gotten so good at communicating without words. Changmin bends down and licks between Jaejoong’s cheeks, tasting him where no one has ever tasted him before. And this is part of love, too. This is the part of Jaejoong that no one else can have because this belongs to Changmin. Others can hear Jaejoong’s angelic voice, see his beautiful smile. Others can make him laugh and spend time with him. Changmin can’t control that. But he has this.

He delves his tongue into the ring of muscle and Jaejoong whimpers, rutting back against Changmin. The younger man can’t make a sound but he gives his all and does what he knows Jaejoong likes. He does it until Jaejoong can’t take it anymore and reaches down to get himself off, staining their sheets which Changmin will wash in the morning, but not until after they’ve made love once, twice, three times more.

Jaejoong comes off his high and pulls Changmin down into the sheets with him. In truth, Jaejoong has always felt lucky to be loved by someone like Changmin. Someone with a sincere heart—someone without much room in their jaded, hurt soul for something like love. It made Jaejoong feel special and worth something. He kisses Changmin with everything he has and although it’s easier for him to say, Jaejoong still doesn’t say it, so that Changmin won’t feel bad that he can’t. 

Instead he presses the words into Changmin’s skin with every searing kiss, every tight grip and every signed promise of forever and ever _and ever._

 

 

Changmin lost his ability to speak several years ago, but he has told Jaejoong he loves him every day, and Jaejoong has loved him right back through it all.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i've been posting on livejournal for a few years now but it seems like a large portion of readers are now on ao3. i stubbornly clung to lj for as long as i could but i do want what i write to reach a larger audience than it seems to be reaching now, so i decided to give in and start posting here. i think i'll only post the works i'm more proud of on ao3, but all my works will be available @ http://keyhun.livejournal.com/ :)


End file.
